Indestructible
by ClumsyAlice
Summary: A songfic about Jasper in the southern vampire wars set to the Disturbed song Indestructible.


***AN***

**I wrote this a while ago, I honestly had forgotten about it. I love Disturbed, so I thought I'd write a songfic with Indestructible.**

"Jasper! This is it, everything you taught them, it all comes down to this. They're approaching." Maria's shrill, slightly accented voice commanded, I could feel excitement bubbling through my body, this battle would decide the final outcome of the war. I shook the blonde curls out of my eyes and looked over to Peter, my fellow soldier, and to some extent, friend.

_Another mission, the powers have called me away._

I crouched low to the ground, and waited for the enemy to encroach. Looking behind me, I saw the other members of my army, donning red uniforms. Red that matched our eyes, red that signified our power and dominance over the other armies.

_Another time to carry the colors again._

I was ready, I owed it to Maria, the reason for my lifestyle, I promised her, I swore that we wouldn't let her down, my compassion was gone, these were soldiers, none of us chose this life, but when we were given it, we had to win for her.

_My motivation, an oath I've sworn to defend  
_  
If we lost, I was sure I'd be killed out with the others, the ones that Maria deemed worthless, I wouldn't let that happen, I was born to fight, it was my duty, and tonight I would be in Maria's tent, with her, celebrating victory.

_To win the honor of coming back home again!_

I hoped I had taught the newborns every tactic that they would need, it all came down to this, I couldn't go back, couldn't teach them anything else, couldn't go over the methods again.

_No explanation will matter after we begin  
_  
I growled, unleashing my dark side, bringing out the fighter in me, I felt my eyes grow dark in anticipation. I. Was. Ready.

_Unlock the dark destroyer that's buried within  
_  
My destiny unfolded as I saw pale, glowing bodies march across the tall, sun kissed grass, I was ready to meet my fate, I was doing what I loved, what I was made to do.

_My true vocation! And now my unfortunate friend_

I laughed to myself, these foolish soldiers would never see it coming, new and improved, we were unbeatable, unstoppable, we had this one in the bag.

_You will discover a war you're unable to win_

"We're ready boss!" One of my newborns cackled, she knew nothing, this was my battle, she wasn't ready until I told her, she wasn't allowed to attack until I gave the signal.

_I'll have you know, that I've become indestructible!  
_  
Nothing of this world, or of my kind would ever stop me, I was fearless! I was Major Jasper Whitlock, a force to be reckoned with.

_Determination that is incorruptible!_

They would be scared, we would frighten them, pure fury unleashed upon them, I was confident in my leadership, I had prepared my men to kill, to be a mindless, newborn, worthless version of me.

_From the other side a terror to behold_

As they marched yards in front of me, my eyes narrowed further, I looked at the other army, preparing to kill them out, wipe them off, rip them to shreds. The scent of fire, mingling with the earth scent made me tense more.

_Annihilation will be unavoidable_

They hit our land, a collective growl erupted from both sides, my clawed hands tore into the first of my enemies, I throw his dismembered limbs into the fire.

_Every broken enemy will know  
_  
We were bigger, stronger, smarter, and far more prepared. We won't be defeated, I pull another soldier apart, relishing in the kill.

_That their opponent get to be invincible!_

As I rip him limb from limb, he looks back to his men, though I'm sure he knows he won't be saved, or even avenged.

_Take a last look around, while you're alive  
_  
The opponent has become scarce, their leader, and a few dozen other soldiers is all that's keeps us from our victory. Pride envelops me as I see my men, copying my actions and winning my battle.

_I'm an indestructible master of war!_

Their leader leapt onto me, forcing me to the ground,

_Another reason, another cause for me to fight  
_  
I kicked him off of me, and pounced onto him, he bit into my jaw, I let out an involuntary hiss, and bit his throat, he howled in pain, pathetic prick.

_Another fuse uncovered now, for me to light  
_  
I roared as he flipped us, he pinned my neck with his forearm, and ripped into my shoulder. I cursed, and found my strength, kicked his stomach and tore him apart.

_My dedication, to all that I've sworn to protect_

His soldiers were lost without him, I looked back to see that we had lost a great deal of men as well, though it was all part of the game, they were only aids in the other side's defeat, tools, weapons, I felt no remorse.

_I carry out my orders without a regret!_

The venom coursed through me, the weapon inside of me.

_My declaration, embedded deep under my skin  
_  
I ran to my soldiers, to assist them, and speed our victory. As I ran, the light caught a pristinely shined button on my uniform I looked into it, and saw the scar of Maria's bite on my neck reflecting into the metal. The scar, the reason that I was what I was.

_A permanent reminder of how it began  
_  
"Finish what you started!" Maria commanded, snapping me out of my thoughts. Without a second thought, I leapt to the young girl that was battling Charlotte, one of my favorite newborns.

_No hesitation, when I am commanded to strike  
_  
"Charlotte!" Peter yelled as he battled off the two remaining soldier.

_You need to know that you're in for the fight of your life!  
_  
I relished in our win, "That's my boy, Jasper." Maria chuckled and clapped me on the back. I grasped her hip roughly to me as we walked to her tent. She treated me like a dog, and technically, I was her property, but there were some things that I dominated over her in. I realized the cocky smile I had plastered on my icy, scarred face, but I  
didn't care, I was indestructible, I was a master of war.

***AN* **

**That was my first songfic, let me know what you thought. Feel free to request a song for me to songfic-ify!**

**~ClumsyAlice  
**


End file.
